Desde ahora y para siempre
by Eminence Hat
Summary: Reto: Primer día de la Academia; Kurenai. Estaba nerviosa y segura al mismo tiempo cuando su padre la dejó allí, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que lo encontraría el primer día, aunque ella no lo supiera.


**Desde ahora y para siempre**

_Eminence Hat_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tragó en seco y se aferró un poco más fuerte a la mano de su padre, que la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por empezar en la academia ninja y ser la gran shinobi que siempre había soñado, pero otra se encontraba nerviosa y agitada por todo el cambio que aquello suponía. Conocería a mucha gente, compañeros y profesores, y no sabía si eso podía ser bueno o malo.

—Tranquila —susurró su padre, agachándose hasta su altura cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de la entrada de la academia—. Seguro que la escuela te gustará y harás muchos amigos.

Ellas sonrió y asintió, sintiendo nuevas fuerzas con las palabras de su padre. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla y, aún con los pasos algo inseguros, cruzó el arco que daba a la parte exterior de la academia. Vio algunos niños entrar corriendo, con sonrisas en sus bocas, despidiéndose animadamente de sus padres. Ella, por el contrario, parecía que jamás alcanzaba la entrada.

—¡Hola! —la saludó una voz repentina.

Un chico bastante más alto que ella se presentó a su lado, sonriéndole de manera abierta. Su eplo era negro y estaba despeinado aunque ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado. Kurenai se sintió cohibida con la confianza con la que hablaba el chico.

—Hola —saludó, mucho más bajo.

—¿También eres nueva? —preguntó sin perder la sonrisa. Puso los brazos tras la nuca y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Sí. Soy Kurenai.

—Yo Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi —se presentó el chico con orgullo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Así que era el hijo del tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kurenai experimentó una extraña sensación cuando fue consciente de eso. Por una parte estaba asombrada de encontrarse con alguien miembro de una familia tan conocida y fuerte y, por otra, no estaba convencida de que el apellido significase demasiado.

—Kurenai Yūhi —se atrevió a decir, con la cabeza igual de alta que él.

Asuma rió cuando la vio y ella frunció el ceño sin comprender su actitud. Asuma siguió riéndose hasta que llegaron a la puerta de las clases.

—Encantado, Kurenai Yūhi —dijo, haciendo énfasis en su apellido—. ¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien!

Asuma corrió por el pasillo, dejándola en la puerta, y se metió en la primera de las clases. Kurenai comprobó su inscripción y se aseguró de que su clase, en efecto, era aquella misma. Por alguna misteriosa razón, sonrió alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Una vez dentro, comprobó que Asuma Sarutobi estaba sentado en uno de los últimos bancos, pero segundos después se cambió a otro, y así lo hizo dos o tres veces mientras ella decidía dónde sentarse.

En la clase abundaban los chicos y Kurenai se sintió un poco incómoda ante ello, pero no fue una razón para amedrentarse. Caminando con seguridad se sentó en la primera de las filas y apoyó las manos en el pupitre, esperando al profesor. A su lado, unos espacio más allá, había un chico vestido de verde con el pelo cortado a tazón que estaba aparentemente solo. Más atrás, un chico con una máscara miraba impasible a otro que reconoció como del clan Uchiha y que no dejaba de gritarle hasta que, harto, se dirigió a otra parte del aula y encontró entretenimiento con Asuma.

La mirada del ya conocido Sarutobi se paseó por toda la clase hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos rojos. Le sonrió y saludó, haciendo que el otro chico también la mirase. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa suave y se giró inmediatamente en su asiento. A la clase entró una chica de pelo corto y marrón que examinó el lugar y, al verla, corrió a su lado.

—¡Hola! —saludó contenta—. Me llamo Rin. ¡Qué bien tenerte aquí! ¡Pensé que no habría más chicas!

Kurenai le sonrió a la recién llegada, también aliviada de que hubiese otra chica allí. No le molestaba tratar con chicos —Asuma Sarutobi en concreto parecía muy agradabe—, pero siempre era bueno contar con una chica a la que poder contarle ciertas cosas.

—¡Rin!

El Uchiha que estaba con Asuma lo dejó totalmente de lado cuando vio a la chica y fue enseguida a su lado, comenzando a decirle todo tipo de cosas que la hicieron sonrojar. Abrumada por la escena, Kurenai se levantó y decidió dejarlos solos. Se fijó en Asuma y, antes de poder pensarlo mejor, fue a su lado.

—Hola otra vez —dijo al llegar.

Él le sonrió y le hizo un hueco a su lado, el cual ella tomó enseguida.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí.

Kurenai se sonrojó ante la repentina frase y, cuando vio que era una broma, apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—Idiota —masculló.

—¡No te lo tomes así! —rió Asuma—. ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos raros —dijo, buscando mirarla de frente—. Están chulos.

—Gracias —susurró.

No era muy común que la gente apreciara sus ojos. Normalmente los temían, pues sabían que su padre era un especialista en genjutsu y creían equivocadamente que lo que ellos poseían era un dōjutsu, confundiéndolo a veces con el Sharingan de la familia Uchiha.

—Desde ahora seremos amigos —la sorprendió Asuma—, ¿vale? Nada de novios.

—Eres tú el único que ha hablado de novios —bufó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero vale.

—¡Ahora puedes decir que eres amiga del Gran Asuma Sarutobi!

Kurenai rodó los ojos y se volvió al frente; el profesor acababa de entrar en la clase. De reojo vio cómo Asuma maldecía por lo bajo las clases y se repantigaba en la silla, más dispuesto a dormir que a escuchar. No pudo evitar otra inexplicable sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! He hecho un breve _break_ de _A través de los árboles _para participar en un reto del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**, que trata sobre el primer día en la academia de algún personaje. Habría elegido a alguno de mis niños, pero ya estaban cogidos y, como Kurenai es un personaje que me gusta también (y su relación con Asuma *-*), pues decidí explotarla un poquito como personaje. Así que, mi primer fic no NS es para ella.

Supongo que tiene un poco de AsuKure, aunque eran niños plz (?).

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**_ Aunque sea cortito, al fin y al cabo era un reto y es una pareja a la que no estoy acostumbrada, ni unos personajes que maneje de normal, así que espero haberlo hecho bien n_n.

¡Reviews diciendo qué os ha parecido siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
